


Rough

by Shire_Fey



Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: Cheating, M/M, S&M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:05:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shire_Fey/pseuds/Shire_Fey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He likes it rough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is welcome. This is a finished story because I am not good with filler. If this story inspires you to write a story of your own please send me a link, I would love to read it. Reviews are muse food. Feed my muse.
> 
> I don't have a Beta, so if you know of one or are one please contact me.

He likes it rough and Flower Power doesn't have it in her to give him what he needs, so he comes to me. Once a month when the urge digs under his skin like nothing else in the world seems to be able to, I usher him in from my doorstep and point to my room, this month is no different. He looks perfect when he is laying under me with his skin flushed from the flames that incase my hands. Time and time again he has whimpered, moaned, and screamed to me me how he loves the near pain sensation that my flames give him. 

I know that this thing between us is just him getting his fix but that doesn't stop me from wanting more. I can admit to myself that if this is all that I can have of him I will take it with a smile, even if it doesn't last. Still moments like this when he rests his head against my shoulder and curls his body around mine it's almost enough to make me forget that he will be gone in the morning.

"I love you." Is a whisper nearly lost in my chest but it makes me wonder if maybe he will be here afterall.

End


End file.
